Wonderland
by jilliebear
Summary: It's almost like a wonderland, a winter wonderland, one that neither of them could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

A/N be sure to tell me what you think because I'd love to hear from you guys. Hope you like it. Enjoy

I do not own Degrassi but if I did I'd make this happen

Fiona walked into the loft to see a pleasantly sleeping Imogen on the couch buried in the fluffy blanket. The TV was on and the room was dark besides the light flickering from it. Fiona walked over to Imogen and gently rubbed her cheek.

"Hey. Wakey-Wakey Imogen," Fiona said softly kneeling down beside her.

Imogen mumbled inaudibly in response turning her head towards Fiona so that she was facing her. She wasn't awake though so Fiona tried again.

"Immy, I'm home. Don't you think you should come to bed?" Fiona said quietly.

Imogen mumbled again in response audibly saying "No thanks".

"Alright then, I gotta get to bed," Fiona said giving up on trying to wake her.

She gently kissed Imogen goodnight and turned the TV off before walking into her room to get ready for bed. Fiona hoped that maybe she would wake up enough to come to bed and realize Fiona was finally home but she never came.

She tried to sleep but was uneasy and unable to so she got up and went to the kitchen. She got a small glass of water and then sat on the opposite end of the couch just watching Imogen sleep contently. Soon enough she started to feel her eyes get heavy and found it difficult to keep them open. Not long after she gave in to sleep.

—

"Fions, hey Fiona," Imogen said groggily.

She got up and knelt in front of Fiona on the couch trying to wake her up. Imogen stopped trying to wake her when she realized how content and peaceful she looked. Imogen moved closer to Fiona pulling the fluffy blanket over them as she did. She just sat there staring at her and wondering how she could ever be this close to someone so beautiful.

A couple minutes later Fiona's eyes slowly opened adjusting to the sunlight.

"Good morning, beautiful," Imogen said calmly, almost as if she was in a trance.

"G'morning Immy," Fiona said calmly somewhat unaware if what Imogen had just said. Silence fell upon them so they just sat there staring into each others' eyes.

Imogen broke the silence saying, "You know, I'm really lucky."

"What makes you say that, Immy?" Fiona asked slightly confused by Imogen's statement.

"I'm lucky to have someone like you. I never would have imagined being with someone as beautiful as you," Imogen said truthfully.

Fiona was so shocked by Imogen's confession that she wasn't really sure how to respond at first.

"You know Imogen; you're so perfect and adorable. I feel so lucky to have you. You're more than I ever dreamed of. You make me so happy and you're amazing, you know that?" Fiona said confessing what she had been feeling for so long.

Imogen smiled and leaned in to kiss her passionately. "I love you so much, Fions," Imogen said when she pulled away resting their foreheads together.

"I love you too, Immy, more than you can ever imagine."

Fiona kissed her gently but passionately again. They sat there for awhile just looking at each other happier than either of them has ever been before.

Eventually Imogen announced, "I'm hungry but I really don't want to move from here."

Fiona smiled and agreed with her but got up anyway holding out her hand to help Imogen up.

After eating a bit of breakfast Imogen went to change out of her clothes from the day before since she hadn't changed last night. Fiona went and sat in the couch turning on the TV to wait for Imogen to come back.

"Don't you look cozy," Fiona said watching Imogen walk over to her.

Imogen was wearing a pair of leggings and one of Fiona's fuzzy pullovers she had gotten recently. Fiona loved how the pullover looked a bit too big for her but still looked good on her.

Imogen snuggled up next to Fiona hugging her tightly and saying, "I missed you, Fions."

"I was only gone a week, Im. It wasn't that long," Fiona said putting her arms around the younger girl.

"But it felt like a really long time. Every day I came here to an empty loft," Imogen said refusing to pull away from Fiona.

"You were here every day?" Fiona asked disbelievingly.

"Of course I was," Imogen paused, "you gave me a key and I use it. I was lonely so I came here because it reminds me of you."

Imogen finally let go and was now looking at Fiona sitting right next to her.

"I missed you too, Immy. You could've called me more if it would've helped you feel better," Fiona said honestly.

"Next time I will," Imogen said simply in response.

They looked at each other for a little while unsure of what to say next. Instead Imogen leaned in and kissed Fiona lightly but only for a second. Imogen sat back on the couch gently pulling the sleeves over her hands and hugging her knees close to her. Fiona stared at her intently and soon Imogen noticed.

Imogen looked back at bee and said, "What?"

"Enjoying my clothes?" Fiona said smiling.

"Yes actually I am, they're comfy," Imogen replied grinning.

"How about we stay in today and watch movies all day?" Fiona suggested.

"Hmm, maybe in a little while," Imogen paused," I want to just wait a little while before that."

Imogen lay down in the couch and as she did so Fiona laid down next it her so that they were facing each other.

"Why do you want to wait?" Fiona asked curiously.

"I just wanna take some time to," Imogen hesitated unsure if she should say what's really on her mind. "I just want to lay here with you and just get lost in thought," Imogen said finishing her thought.

Fiona simply kissed Imogen's forehead in response. The two girls stayed there not moving too much besides Imogen gently tracing swirls onto Fiona's side. Imogen easily got lost in thoughts about how beautiful she thought Fiona was and soon she was dreaming up fairy tale endings for them. Fiona was curiously thinking about what Imogen could have been imagining.

Fiona suddenly felt the urge to be closer Imogen. So she moved closer to her and slowly pushes a stray hair behind her ear. Fiona then slowly moved her hand down Imogen's side eventually stopping to rest just above her hip. Imogen lost her focus but instead of ignoring Fiona's actions she slowly leaned over to her. She hovered closely almost touching her lips for a moment before finally kissing her slowly. It stayed like that for a little while but soon they picked up the pace a bit. As that happened Imogen stopped tracing swirls and instead placed her hand under Fiona's shirt but still on her side. A couple of minutes later the kiss was still not broken longer than it took to take a breath. Fiona slowly put her hand under the oversized pullover Imogen was wearing. She placed her hand on the small of Imogen's back. Several minutes later there kisses grew shorter and much more calm but still just as passionate as before. Not long after they pulled apart resting their foreheads together not saying a word.

"I love you," Imogen said breaking the silence.

"I love you too, Immy," Fiona said smiling at her before kissing her nose gently.

"Movies now?" Imogen asked several seconds later.

"Sure," Fiona said putting on a random romantic comedy that she had gotten the other day.

Imogen rolled over so that she could see the movie causing Fiona's hand to slide over her side and rest on her stomach. Fiona gently pulled Imogen closer to her to get more comfortable.

—

The two wound up watching more than 6 movies of all kinds of genres. By the time they were done it was almost 8pm and had just started to get dark.

"How's about we go on an adventure?" Imogen asked looking at Fiona hopefully.

"Sure, why not," Fiona responded while getting up from the couch to get ready.

Fiona went to her room to grab her black pair of short boots so they could leave. Once they were on she walked over to the front door where Imogen was waiting for her.

"Where are we headed?" Fiona asked curiously while grabbing her leather jacket.

"It wouldn't be an adventure if you knew," Imogen said opening the door for them and then closing it behind them.

They walked out into the chilly air and empty streets to start their "adventure". Imogen walked close to Fiona so that they could hold hands and just be as close as possible. Imogen led the older girl around the town even though she didn't really know where she was going. She eventually found what she was looking for on the corner of one of the streets. Once she saw it she practically skipped inside the café she discovered the week before when she was wandering around. Imogen told the older girl to sit over by the window while she went to order for them.

"Um, can I get 2 cappuccinos and hmm," Imogen paused looking at the assorted pastries, "and 2 cinnamon buns please."

The barista smiled at Imogen and nodded her head before she went to prepare the drinks she had asked for. Imogen paid and thanked the barista before bringing the stuff over to where Fiona was sitting.

"If you were planning on getting coffee why didn't we just go to the Dot?" Fiona asked after Imogen gave her her drink.

"It's different and it wouldn't be an adventure if we went to the same place we usually go," Imogen replied sitting down next to her.

Imogen handed her a cinnamon bun before taking a sip of her cappuccino. Imogen ate her cinnamon bun slowly but quickly got lost in thought while looking out the window. Her mind drifted and she started to imagine how perfect it would be if it had started to snow.

"Immy?" Fiona said softly. "Hey, earth to Imogen," Fiona said after she didn't respond.

"Hmm?" Imogen said snapping out of her daydream.

"What were you daydreaming about?" Fiona asked smiling at her.

"Oh, nothing really," Imogen said still a bit lost in her daydream.

Imogen took a couple sips of her hot drink and then looked up at Fiona.

"Too adorable, "Fiona mumbled audibly under her breath.

"What?" Imogen said somewhat surprised.

"Did I say that out loud?" Fiona asked uncertainly.

"Yeah just a little. Do you want to finish that thought of yours?" Imogen said smiling.

"Might as well," Fions paused. "Seeing you in my clothes, which are a bit big for you, is kinda adorable in a way."

"Aw, thanks I guess. I enjoy wearing them. They're really comfy and not to be weird but they smell like you," Imogen said while trying to suppress a smile to little avail.

"Snow," Fiona said quietly a couple seconds later.

"Hmm?" Imogen said not really understanding what she said.

She looked outside before Fiona could answer and saw that it was snowing. Imogen's smile slowly spread across her face clearly pleased that it was actually snowing just like in her daydream.

"Like the snow?" Fiona asked seeing Imogen's reaction to it.

"Yes, of course I do. I love it," Imogen squealed happily.

Imogen sat there contently drinking the rest of her cappuccino watching the snow slowly fall. The girls finished their drinks at the same time and got up to throw out there trash. Imogen linked arms with Fiona and led her out of the café. She let go of Fiona's arm and started skipping in the street and spinning around in the snowy weather. Fiona followed her slowly from behind watching her adoringly.

The snow started to pile up on the sidewalks and anyone who was out before is now long gone. Fiona continued to walk slowly behind Imogen leaving footprints in the snow with each step. Eventually Fiona lost Imogen towards the end of a street. Fiona followed the footprints that Imogen had left behind when she wandered off. The wind and the snow suddenly picked up and it became harder to see. The dim street lights weren't able to help Fiona see any better either.

"Boo!" Imogen screamed jumping out from behind a building.

Fiona jumped back and screamed a bit out of fear. Imogen stood there laughing at her reaction.

"It's not funny. You really scared me," Fiona exclaimed.

"It kind of is pretty amusing. Sorry though, I didn't think you would be that scared," Imogen said still on the verge of laughing.

Fiona just shrugged In response before she started to walk back toward the main street she just wandered from. Imogen, after realizing what she was doing, followed closely after the older girl.

"Is our adventure over yet?" Fiona asked flatly.

"Almost. We can start to head back though," Imogen said moving next to her.

"Alright," Fiona replied simply.

Luckily they were already headed in the right direction so they could just continue on the path they were already on. The snow continued to fall the entire walk back to Fiona's loft much to Imogen's delight.

"Ok so one more thing," Imogen said stopping just in front of the building.

Fiona nodded her head in response. Imogen took Fiona's hand and gently pulled her closer to her and spun her around in a circle while she did so. Imogen kissed Fiona's cheek before she took off running towards a pile of snow.

"Come on Fions. I want to make a little snowman before we go inside," Imogen yelled to Fiona already starting to build the snowman.

"Alright I'm coming," Fiona agreed and went over to where Imogen was.

The girls made a small snowman that only came up to their knees but it seemed to satisfy Imogen. Imogen smiled at the snowman adding the final touches before finally announcing that it was finished.

"Good. Now can we go in now, I'm getting cold," Fiona said shivering.

Imogen didn't quite want to go in yet so she hugged Fiona strongly enough to knock them both into a pile of snow. She lay on top of Fiona giggling from how amusing she thought it was.

"Way to go," Fiona said smiling.

"It was purposeful," Imogen declared happily.

"Oh, was it now?" Fiona said mocking her.

"Yeah it was," Imogen piped back.

"Rea-"Fiona started to speak but was cut off by Imogen kissing her gently. She pulled away for a second but didn't stay away for long. Imogen kissed her again but this time much more passionately but pulled away not long after.

"See. Purposeful," Imogen said proving her point.

She got up and then held her hand out for Fiona to take to help her up. Fiona admitted her defeat, too lost in thought to say anything, so she took Imogen's hand pulling herself up to her feet. Fiona brushed off the snow on her clothes before they walked inside to the loft to warm up.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hope you enjoy and be sure to tell me what you think. Don't worry more soon.

I do not own degrassi but if I did Fiona and Imogen would be on the show for a few more seasons.

The second they walked into the loft Imogen closed the door and pushed Fiona against the wall next to it. She kissed her somewhat desperately while she put her hand under Fiona's shirt and on her sides. Even though Imogen knew her hands were freezing Fiona seemed unaffected by it.

"Fiona?" a familiar voice called while walking over to where the girls stood stopping in his tracks once he saw them.

"D-Drew? What are you doing here?" Fiona asked confused and surprised.

Imogen shyed away from Fiona rather quickly feeling quite embarrassed with Drew's presence.

"Um well, I found the other spare key that you gave me. I, uh, forgot to give it back to you when I moved out. I can see you're in the middle of something, I'll get going. The keys are on the table," Drew said awkwardly and unusually out of character.

"Um, alright no problem. See you around," Fiona said casually watching him leave.

"Well that was very unlike him," Imogen noted still looking at the door.

"Yeah, it was. I don't think I've ever seen him like that before," Fiona says agreeing.

A second later Fiona's phone buzzed in her pocket startling her. She took out her phone and saw a text from Drew.

'_Sorry about that. I was a bit surprised. Hope I didn't ruin your night ;) '_

"That's more like him," Fiona said smiling at his comment.

Imogen agreed with her but Fiona wasn't expecting to bounce back but surprisingly she did. Once Fiona put her phone back in her pocket Imogen was kissing her again. It's not that Fiona was bothered by it it was just very unusual for her. Usually she wasn't this attached or intimate or anything of the sort. This time around the kiss wasn't as desperate as before but instead more intimate. Suddenly she stopped and simply kissed her cheek before turning around and walking into the other room. Fiona confusingly followed closely behind Imogen.

"So, it took him 5 months to find those keys. That's kind of amusing," Imogen said casually.

"Yeah, I guess." was Fiona's only response because she was rather confused and slightly disappointed in the sudden change of mood.

"Do you think Scotty will make it til morning?" Imogen asked with childish uncertainty.

"Hmm?" Fiona asked confused even more.

"Scotty, the snowman we made," Imogen said calmly noticing her confusion.

"Oh, yeah Scotty'll be just fine," Fiona said.

Fiona quickly got off trackbut she tried to keep her thoughts clear in hopes of keeping herself in control. She didn't want to do anything Imogen wasn't ready for but after everything that happened tonight she wasn't sure about it.

Imogen continued talking playfully about the snow but Fiona couldn't seem to lock into the conversation at hand. She instead was lost in her own world; one where she couldn't figure out what to do next. Fiona pretended to be listening by shaking her head every now and then or mumbling a "mhmm" in response.

Imogen shook her gently saying, "Hey there silly, where has your mind wandered off to?"

Fiona was surprised and instantly all her thoughts were gone. She noticed that she was over thinking the situation again and she knew that she couldn't let that ruin things again. She needed to stop over thinking things and just let things happen, just go with the flow. Fiona then realized that she was over thinking about over thinking. "Breathe. Just breathe," Fiona said to herself.

"Fions, you alright?" Imogen asked frowning a bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking a bit too much," Fiona said finally finding her words.

"What about?" Imogen asked curiously.

"Nothing important," Fiona said in response.

"Ok, so anyway…" Imogen began to explain more about what she was previously talking about.

"So you're going to come to our mini concert next week, right?" Imogen asked changing the conversation unexpectedly.

"Of course I am, Immy. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Fiona said smiling.

Imogen's smile beamed in response clearly happy that Fiona would be there. Imogen kissed Fiona before saying, "let's go sit down."

"Wait," Fiona said quietly, grabbing Imogen's wrist before she knew what she was doing.

Before she changed her mind she pulled Imogen closer kissing her suddenly with such force that it caused to move backwards until they backed into the kitchen counter. Imogen's hands went around Fiona's neck pulling her deeper into the kiss and Fiona placed her hands on Imogen's hip. The two didn't break apart for several minutes but when they did they were breathing deeply in attempt to catch their breath. They stood there for awhile with their foreheads pressed together and their eyes closed. Once their breathing slowed down Fiona opened her eyes to see that Imogen was smiling which reassured her. Imogen opened her eyes slowly and kissed her sweetly for a second before pulling away.

"Actually, I'm kind of tired," Imogen announced yawning a couple seconds later.

"Bed then?" Fiona asked simply yawning as well.

"Mhmm," Imogen replied quietly.

Imogen pulled away from her and walked slowly into the bedroom. Fiona didn't follow her right away because she was suddenly thirsty and decided to get a drink before she headed to the bedroom.

By the time Fiona walked in the room Imogen appeared to be sleeping under the covers. She debated whether or jot to go into the other room and change but it seemed to her that Imogen was sleeping soundly and that she was suddenly too tired to take the effort to walk to the other room. Fiona normally wouldn't feel right with it buy tonight she wasn't bothered by it. She turned away from Imogen to go through her drawers to find pajamas. She changed her pants quickly pulling on her silky pajama pants. She glanced back at Imogen to make sure she hadn't woken before going through her clothes to find the right shirt. She took her jacket off and put it on a chair near her before taking off the shirt she had been wearing. Fiona suddenly felt cold hands on her back slowly moving towards her side finally resting on her hips.

"Imogen! I thought you were asleep," Fiona said surprised but rather calm.

"Like I would miss an opportunity like this," Imogen responded with new found confidence.

Imogen kissed her shoulder softly leaving a trail of kisses to her neck. They started swaying slightly in unison with Imogen resting her head on Fiona's shoulder.

"Let's go to bed," Imogen murmured.

"Okay, after I put my shirt on," Fiona said reaching for her shirt.

"No," Imogen said firmly.

"What?" Fiona asked surprised by the tone of her voice.

"It's not necessary, actually I really don't want you to out it on," Imogen said looking her up and down adoringly.

"Come on," Imogen said pulling Fiona gently towards the bed.

"Can we at least make it even?" Fiona asked jokingly but somewhat seriously.

"Nope," Imogen said smiling slyly.

Fiona gave in and climbed under the covers quickly because Imogen's hands had given her goosebumps and Made her feel cold but warm at the same time. Imogen climbed in next to her and made herself comfortable. Imogen put her arm over Fiona's bare stomach pulling her closer. Imogen sat up just enough to kiss her.

Imogen hovered there for a moment before whispering inaudibly, "I want you."

"Hmm?" Fiona asked unsure of what Imogen had just said.

"I want you, Fiona. Only you," Imogen whispered.

"I only want you, Immy. No one else. Just you and me," Fiona said once she gathered her thoughts.

Imogen smiled and kissed her again. The kiss lasted longer than the previous one amd when they broke apart they laid there facing each other. Imogen traced swirls on Fiona's bare side which made it easier for Fiona to get lost in thought.

The way things were now were so different then they were a couple weeks ago and it made Fiona quite content with how much closer they were. Fiona realized she had gotten so lost in thought that she had closed her eyes. When she opened them she was greeted by Imogen who was looking at her while biting her lip subconsciously. Seeing this made Fiona a bit nervous but she wasn't sure why.

Fiona decided to react first and leaned forward kissing Imogen gently at first but soon it got much more passionate. Imogen pulled away and smiled sweetly at her before she started to yawn.

"Tired, Immy?" Fiona whispered.

"Mmm," Imogen murmured in response.

"Ok, goodnight darling," Fiona whispered kissing Imogen's forehead.

"G'night beautiful,"Imogen murmured before wrapping her arms around Fiona moving herself to be as close as possible.

Fiona pushed a stray hair behind Imogen's ear as she used Fiona's shoulder as a pillow. Fiona laid there for awhile listening to Imogen's breathing even out while playing with her hair gently. Eventually she grew tired and fell asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N hope you guys enjoy this one I actually got to type it for the most part on a computer for the first time in weeks...yes that does mean i've been typing the previous ones on my ipod...pain in the ass let me tell ya so enjoy this beautiful chapter and expect more soon

I don't own Degrassi but if I did I'd have one hour episodes every week

* * *

Imogen rolled over feeling something crumple on her back causing her to wake up. Wondering what it was she rolled back onto her side to see a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and smiled at the familiar handwriting.

Imogen read the note to herself smiling while doing so. "G'morning Immy. I tried to wake you but you were sleeping so soundly and adorable might I add. Went to the store to pick up food since we're running out. Be back soon. Xo Fiona."

Imogen smiled to herself rolling over onto her back staring at the ceiling above her. Her mind drifted for a while but eventually she decided she should get up to get dressed for the day. She drowsily walked over to where she kept her clothes for when she stayed over Fiona's. Imogen changed into her dark jeans and decided that today was another one of her "borrow girlfriend's clothes even though they don't really fit or aren't exactly 'her style'" kind of day. She had grown accustom to wearing Fiona's clothes a lot these days but Fiona didn't really mind. Imogen took out one of Fiona's few warm and comfy casual long-sleeved shirts and pulled it over her head. It was sort of big and fluffy on the inside but that's just how Imogen liked it.

Imogen padded into the kitchen to see the clock on the wall telling her that it was 11:35am. She walked over to where she left her phone when it had died sometime yesterday and went to plug it in to charge. Imogen couldn't help but wonder when Fiona was going to be back and it didn't really help her that she didn't even know when Fiona had left the loft.

The second her phone restarted she saw that she had several texts and a few missed calls which were unusual because she doesn't really have that many people to talk to but she didn't really mind that. Imogen read the texts from Fiona first all of which were basically saying similar things that were written on the note. The last time stamp was at 9:43 which made Imogen a little curious as to why Fiona wasn't back yet. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and decided not to think too much about it because really it's not like something could've happened, she probably just ran into Eli or Marisol or anyone really.

Imogen saw several texts from Natalie. She rolled her eyes thinking that she should just ignore them but decided to at least see what they were about before completely ignoring them. "Call me as soon as you can," "Imogen, call me when you get this," and "call me." Imogen read 3 other messages like that and was getting a little worried because Natalie usually wasn't this persistent with trying to get in touch with her like this. She proceeded to call her voicemail to listen to the messages that had been left on her phone. "Imogen I assume you're still sleeping or your phone is dead," or both Imogen thought and she heard Natalie sigh before continuing, "This is really important and I'd rather not discuss it over the phone or in a message like this. Just call me okay?"

Imogen ended the call and brought her phone away from her ear unsure of what to think about the message. She couldn't think of a single thing that could be this important to tell Imogen as soon as possible. Before any ideas jumped into her head she unlocked her phone and called Natalie bringing the phone slowly to her ear.

Imogen stood in the kitchen growing more and more nervous with each ring. Finally Natalie answered her phone and Imogen let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"What's wrong?" Imogen asked quietly not even bothering in saying hello to her mother.

"Well, there's been an accident. Nothing too major but you should come down here, to the hospital," Natalie said softly in her motherly voice which worried Imogen more.

"Okay but what happened?" Imogen asked frozen in her spot.

"I don't even really know what happened she was still unconscious last I heard. I just found out she was here an hour ago," Natalie said assuring Imogen that it was not her father like she had thought but was in fact Fiona which somehow in Imogen's mind was worse. She considered it worse only because her father was ill and she should be expecting this but with Fiona, anything could have happened and it worried her deeply.

"I'll be there soon," Imogen said before ending the call and putting her phone in her pocket.

Imogen grabbed her keys off the kitchen counter and walked quickly over to the door pulling on her shoes while walking down the stairs to get to her car that was parked nearby.

The entire drive to the hospital was a complete and utter blur. Lucky enough for her she knew the route to the hospital very well by now and didn't need to pay too much attention to get there safely. By the time she got to the hospital her head was filled with so many possibilities. She thought that maybe Fiona wasn't hurt that bad but then her mind would fill with situations that weren't so good. Natalie did say unconscious and in Imogen's mind that means that it probably wasn't that good after all. Imogen made her way into the hospital trying to calm herself down the entire way up to the 5th floor. She walked down the hall in a daze and eventually stopped in front of the door that she was told Fiona was in.

Imogen took in a deep breath and opened the door slowly walking into the room. She saw Fiona laying there with the needle in her arm that Imogen recalled her mom telling her how that's used for the intravenous drip. She also noticed that was hooked up to the heart monitor and that she had what Natalie called a nasal cannula in to help her breathe. Imogen was surprised at how much she actually listened to Natalie all those times before but she wasn't too happy that this was the situation she actually got to use it but she was also glad she knew what they were for. Imogen realized she was frozen in her spot just standing there looking at Fiona with what she knew was a very worried face.

"Immy," Fiona said weakly looking up at her.

Imogen walked over slowly and knelt in front of her, "Fions, what happened?"

"I don't remember. Well I remember some of it," Fiona paused clearly thinking really hard before she spoke, "I was walking to the store and then I felt someone shove me and then everything went black."

Imogen looked at her sadly and put her hand on top of Fiona's.

"How did you know I was here? I just woke up a little while ago and they haven't really told me anything yet about what happened or what's wrong," Fiona asked.

"Natalie called me and I'm sure they'll tell you soon," Imogen said truthfully.

"Hope so because I'd kinda like to know what happened and when I can get out of here," Fiona said.

"Let me guess, not looking forward to the possibility of having to eat hospital food," Imogen said jokingly but also seriously.

Fiona made a face to emphasize how nasty it is and said, "I definitely don't want that to happen. I can't stand hospital food."

"I had a feeling," Imogen said smiling at her innocently.

Imogen felt her phone buzz in her pocket and pulled it out to see the message she had just received. "Are you here?" the message from Natalie read. Imogen responded with a 'yes' before putting her phone back in her pocket. She assumed either that Natalie would come up and check on them when she could or that she just wanted to see if Imogen made it there safely.

Within a couple of minutes Natalie knocked on the door before walking inside with another doctor. Imogen assumed it was the one who actually knew what was going on considering Natalie usually wouldn't even be in this part of the hospital because she doesn't do this kind of thing. Natalie smiled at the two of them before the other doctor spoke up.

"Hello, Fiona. You can call me . It's good to see that you're awake now and I'm sure you have lots of questions. Is there anything you want to know now?" the doctor asked kindly.

"Do you know what happened and when I can leave?" Fiona asked.

"Well all that I know so far is that you were apparently pushed down some stairs and you hit your head. The police are talking to some witnesses now because they believe that it was intentional. Other than that I don't know much about what happened. Luckily you should be able to leave tomorrow morning after we keep you overnight to make sure everything's okay. Although we will most likely release you tomorrow you're probably going to need to take a couple of days off from school. I'm sure you'll be fine with that though," said smiling at the girls.

Fiona nodded her head and continued talking.

"What I do know is that you took quite a powerful blow to that head of yours. I'm a bit surprised that you didn't sustain any kind of memory loss besides your memory of the initial accident. If you haven't noticed already you did need some stitches on your forehead but those should heal up rather quickly. And everything else is pretty minor so after we observe everything to make extra sure you're all good, you should be set," said finishing up everything he had to say.

Imogen stopped paying attention when he started checking Fiona's blood pressure and all that because she couldn't quite realize why she hadn't noticed the stitches Fiona had. When he mentioned stitches she was shocked because she hadn't seen them but when she looked again there they were. They weren't even really that hidden, actually they were pretty obvious. Imogen finally realized that she was probably so blinded by her own thoughts that it didn't register in her mind.

Eventually finished what he needed to and left the room leaving the girls there with Natalie who was patiently waiting near them. "Imogen, can I talk to you real quick out in the hall? I have to get back to work soon." Natalie said motioning to the door.

Imogen reluctantly followed her out the door and Natalie closed it gently before turning to her daughter.

"I know that you're really worried about Fiona but I do expect that you go to school this week," Natalie said pausing, "Maybe you can pick up her work and everything but I expect you to be there."

Imogen nodded in response because she honestly wasn't up for arguing or talking back to her mother.

Natalie picked up on Imogen's lack of response and added one other thing, "You are supposed to be at my house this week but for this week only I'll allow you to stay at Fiona's if you really want to. And this is only because I know she needs to rest and that you can help her and maybe it'll make up for you having to go to school all week."

Imogen smiled widely extremely satisfied with Natalie's offer. After all she was breaking her own rules and Imogen hadn't really had an opportunity like this before. Little did Natalie know that they only had school for 3 days this week so it was a total bonus that she could spend all that time with Fiona and not have Natalie down her back about getting home in time for curfew.

"Thanks so much." Imogen said happily hugging her mom.

"No problem but this is a onetime thing," Natalie said.

"Of course," Imogen said not really wanting to push the subject any further.

Natalie looked at her watch, "Looks like I have to go. I'll see you later. Also I expect at least a phone call or two over the week just to check in. Okay?"

"Sure thing," Imogen said watching her mom turn around and walk away.

Imogen opened the door and skipped over to Fiona smiling and humming the whole time.

"What's got you so happy all of a sudden?" Fiona asked smiling at her girlfriends' perkiness.

"Natalie said I can stay at your house this week so long as I go to school," Imogen said.

"Seriously?" Fiona said slightly shocked with what Imogen was telling her.

"I was surprised too. She's never been so, I don't even know the word," Imogen said smiling a bit.

"I get what you mean, Im," Fiona said touching her hand gently.

"So I'll stay here with you and then in the morning we can head back to the loft, sound good?" Imogen asked taking Fiona's hand and drawing spirals on her palm.

"Of course," Fiona said pausing, "But Im, I actually need you to go to school tomorrow to get the work I'm gonna miss for the week."

"But Fiona, I don't want to go. I'd rather stay with you," Imogen protested.

"I know sweetie, but I can't miss the whole week and then try to make up for it later. Please go for me?" Fiona asked.

"Fine," Imogen agreed not wanting to argue with her considering the fact that she's hurt enough already.

"Promise?"

"I promise," Imogen said and she truly meant it at the time.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Be sure to tell me what you guys think and it might be a little while until my next update as a heads up. Also thanks for the comments/reviews so far

I don't own degrassi but if I did Fimogen would have more screen time.

* * *

"Welcome home, Fions," Imogen said opening the door to Fiona's loft.

"Imogen, I was only gone a day," Fiona said smiling and walking inside slowly.

"Yeah well it doesn't matter," Imogen said sitting on the couch beside her.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this but you should be getting to school. You did promise me you would go and make sure to get all the work I'm going to miss," Fiona said before lying down on the couch.

"Ok, ok but only because I promised," Imogen said kissing Fiona's forehead. "Get some sleep while I'm gone."

Fiona nodded and before leaving Imogen put a fluffy blanket on her. After Imogen left Fiona fell asleep rather quickly because she barely got any sleep the night before. Imogen ended up not being too late to school but the minute she got there she was a bit upset because she wouldn't really have anyone to spend the day with. Without Fiona, Imogen didn't really have many people to talk to or spend her time with in between classes or during lunch. She really wished that she didn't promise to stay in school that day. Imogen contemplated just getting the work that was needed and then leave but she figured if she did that then either Natalie would find out and not want her staying there or Fiona wouldn't be too happy about the broken promise. After all promises aren't meant to be broken and it wouldn't be good to show Fiona that she can't keep a promise as simple as staying in school for the day.

Imogen sighed and made her way to her class hoping that this day would be over with as soon as possible so she could get back to Fiona.

Imogen managed to keep herself distracted until lunch came around. She tried to keep herself occupied by going to the art room and making prints of some of her recent pictures but almost all of them were of Fiona and it made her want to be with her more. Eventually she came up with a good idea to keep herself distracted and something somewhat fun to do. She looked through some of her favorite pictures that she had taken and finally decided on one to use for her mini project.

"This'll be perfect," she said to herself.

Imogen ended up skipping the rest of her afternoon classes in order to finish her project in time. When the final bell ring Imogen was done and couldn't believe that she actually made it to the end of the day without giving in and going back to the loft. She picked up the canvas she had managed to get the picture printed on and headed back to the loft excited that school was finally over and that for once she didn't have to make up an excuse to not stay at Natalie's.

Imogen walked into the loft minutes later canvas in hand and she was just about to close the door when she realized Fiona could be sleeping so she should be quieter. She shut the door quietly and then walked into the living room to see Fiona lying on the couch watching French movies. Fiona looked up at her and smiled.

"What's that, Immy?" Fiona asked pointing to the canvas she was holding.

"Well I needed a little inspiration to stay in school so I made this for you," Imogen said turning it around so she could see it. Imogen handed it to her before skipping into the kitchen to make tea.

Fiona recognized the picture almost immediately. It was of her sitting on the ledge of her window with the fluffy blanket on her holding a cup of tea. Imogen took the picture when she was looking outside watching the snow and when she turned around and saw that she was taking pictures she couldn't resist trying to get back for it. Fiona had tried to get Imogen to erase it but she wouldn't. Fiona even tried tickling her but she still wouldn't give in. Eventually she had given up and just let Imogen keep the picture. Fiona always wondered how the picture looked because Imogen didn't even let her see it when she took it that day. Seeing it now made her happy because it actually was a really impressive picture.

"I love it. Thank you," Fiona said without looking up from the canvas.

"You're welcome. Do you want a cup of tea?" Imogen asked even though she already knew the answer would be yes.

"Mhmm," Fiona mumbled in response.

When the tea was done Imogen walked over to the couch handing a mug to Fiona before sitting down next to her. She sipped her tea slowly to make sure it wasn't too hot to drink.

"So what have you been doing all day?" Imogen asked curiously.

"I caught up on sleep. I just woke up a little while ago," Fiona said taking a sip of her tea.

"Do you want to watch your favorite movie?" Imogen asked.

"Sure, if you're willing to sit through it again," Fiona said trying to sound casual but the big smile on her face made that a little less believable.

Imogen laughed and got up from the couch to find the CD to the movie that Fiona loved so much. Imogen didn't understand why the movie "Let the Right One In" was Fiona's favorite because for one it was in Swedish so you had to read subtitles a lot and for two it was a romantic horror movie. She didn't really understand how a movie could be romantic and at the same time be a horror movie but somehow it worked. Imogen did have to admit that she did like the movie to some extent but truthfully she had yet to be able to stay awake or concentrated on it long enough to watch the entire movie. Every other time they tried watching it together either Imogen would fall asleep and leave Fiona to watch it by herself or she would get impatient and distract Fiona until the movie became background noise.

Imogen put the disc in and then went back over to where Fiona was sitting and joined her under the fluffy blanket snuggling close to her side.

They got about half way into the movie when Imogen's mind finally started drifting to Fiona. She tried to pay attention to the movie but she didn't think she could hold back any longer. She settled for wrapping her arms around Fiona and resting her head on Fiona's shoulder. Eventually she managed to focus her attention back to the movie so maybe for once they could actually finish watching it.

"Look at that, it's a new record," Fiona said turning to Imogen when the credits started rolling.

"Hmm?" Imogen said not really thinking about what Fiona had said.

"You actually made it through the whole movie without falling asleep or trying anything," Fiona said with a smile.

"It's a good movie I thought I should watch the whole thing for once," Imogen said in response.

"It's a good change," Fiona said leaning closer to Imogen. "But I kind of missed your usual plan when watching it," Fiona said brushing against Imogen's lips lightly. She leaned forward closing the little space still separating them to kiss her. Imogen took a moment to respond but eventually kissed her back.

They pulled apart a couple minutes later and Imogen broke the pleasant silence, "It was surprisingly hard to resist though."

"I bet it was," Fiona said kissing her again.

"It always is," Imogen confessed truthfully. Fiona smiled in response and kissed her nose lightly. Fiona got up suddenly and slowly started walking into the kitchen leaving Imogen there wondering what she was doing. Imogen sat up on the couch and glanced toward the kitchen to see what Fiona was doing. When she realized she couldn't really see what Fiona was up to she decided to ask, "What are you doing?"

Fiona didn't respond right away so Imogen got up from the couch and walked over to her. She placed an arm around her waist and rested her head on Fiona's shoulder. "Whatcha doing?"

Fiona looked a little flustered before moving suddenly to open one of the cabinets, "Making more tea." Imogen could tell that that wasn't what she originally came over here for but decided to drop it.

"Make me some?" Imogen asked moving away from her so she could do her thing without Imogen being in the way. Fiona nodded in response so Imogen quietly retrieved their mugs that they had been using earlier and handed them to Fiona.

Imogen leaned against the counter and watched Fiona prepare the tea. She couldn't help but realize how relaxed Fiona seemed and how comforting it was seeing her like that. Once Fiona had had the mugs ready and all she needed was the water to boil Imogen walked behind her and put her arms around her holding her close. Fiona spun around to face Imogen and kissed her forehead gently. Imogen looked up at Fiona and smiled wondering what was going through the older girl's head. Fiona kissed her softly and put her arms around her neck gently pulling her closer. Imogen kissed her back passionately but jumped back suddenly when the tea kettle started whistling loudly filling the pleasant silence that had fell upon them just moments before.

Fiona giggled a bit before turning around and pouring the hot water into the mugs and handing one to Imogen with a smile on her face. They stood there just looking at each other and sipping their tea for a couple minutes. A silence fell upon them but it was quite enjoyable and relaxing to both of them so they didn't mind. Fiona eventually put her mug down on the counter and slowly walked into the other room without a word. Imogen thought that maybe she went to change or something but after several minutes passed she wasn't sure what she went off to do. Imogen placed her mug on the counter beside Fiona's before walking into the bedroom only to see Fiona sitting against the wall by the window. She had her head resting on her knees and seeing her like that confused Imogen because she couldn't tell what happened or what was wrong all of a sudden.

Imogen walked over to Fiona and knelt down next to her touching her shoulder lightly, "What's wrong Fions?"

Fiona lifted her head up slowly, "Well I came in here to get something for my headache but I got dizzy so I just sat down."

Imogen nodded her head worriedly, "Do you want me to get some aspirin or water or something?"

"Sure," Fiona replied simply watching her walk into the bathroom to get it. She handed her an aspirin before walking into the kitchen to get a bottle of water for her. After Imogen returned to the bedroom and sat down next to Fiona she noticed her yawn.

"Are you tired?" Imogen asked taking Fiona's hand in hers.

"Yeah, a little bit. What time is it?" Fiona asked leaning on Imogen's shoulder.

"About 7," Imogen said glancing at her phone. "Want to call it an early night?"

"Mm, I guess so," Fiona mumbled in response clearly started to get drowsy.

Imogen got up slowly and held out her hand to help Fiona up. Fiona walked into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas before returning to the bedroom and climbing into bed. "You coming, Im?" Fiona asked quietly from under the covers.

"Of course, I just have to change and call Natalie real quick," Imogen said making her way towards the kitchen.

"Okay," Fiona mumbled in response not even thinking about why Imogen had to call Natalie. She decided to wait for Imogen to come to bed before she tried to fall asleep because she knew she would feel so much better with Imogen by her side.

Imogen stood in the kitchen on the phone with her mother only because she was worried about Fiona. She knew a little bit about head injuries and even though the doctors said she should be fine she had to make sure because well it was Fiona. Natalie did her best to reassure her that it was just a minor side affect that the doctors had warned Fiona about and that it shouldn't affect her for long but Imogen was still very unsure about the whole situation. Part of her knew that she was overreacting but another part of her just wanted to make sure Fiona was going to okay. Eventually Imogen calmed down and understood that it was a temporary side affect and that they're to be expected in injuries like this. Imogen said goodnight to Natalie before putting her phone on the counter and putting the mugs in the sink so they wouldn't be left out.

Imogen quietly walked into the bedroom just in case Fiona was sleeping and changed quietly into her pajamas. Imogen walked over to the bed and slid in next to Fiona. She could see that Fiona was still awake and assumed that she had been waiting for her to come to bed.

Fiona moved closer to Imogen and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before wrapping her arms over her waist and resting her head on Imogen's shoulder. Imogen turned to her and kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams, Fiona."

"Goodnight, Immy," Fiona said in response. Imogen laid there listening to Fiona's breathing even out. Once she was sure that Fiona had fallen asleep she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take over.


End file.
